


Relax, Katze

by Wiktoria92



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Author does what she wants, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Poor Katze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiktoria92/pseuds/Wiktoria92
Summary: Katze has a free time. Or rather had...





	Relax, Katze

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, great thanks to my Beta: Venom. Thank You very much! ;)

It was quiet at last.

Blissful silence.

No one wanted anything from him. Nothing burned and nothing collapsed. No unexpected situations were demanding his immediate attention. Only he, his computer and a data base ready to get hacked. Just for fun, of course.

Katze sighed, reached to a drawer in his desk, took out a pack of his favourites cigarettes and lighted one up. Closing his eyes, he deeply inhaled the smoke. He leaned back in his chair and exhaled quite a bit of cigarette's smoke.

\- Katzeies?! - suddenly there was someone shouting in his apartment. In _his_ apartment... Katze choked on the smoke and the cigarette fell out from his lips. _How she managed to creep in evading all the traps set up for the intruders...? And there goes my free time_...- grimly thought Katze, picking up the cigarette butt and looking with distaste at the burned hole in his new trousers. At the same time, a twenty-five year old woman burst into his home office like a cyclone.

\- Hi, Katze! You know what? Can you recommend me someone? I want to restore and upgrade my car. Oh, it would be best, if **you** looked at it, no? You know...- Katze didn't listen any further. _Can't I have ONE moment for myself???_ _Is this really that much to ask???_ thought Katze with dissatisfaction. His ,,to do” list for today was about to be doomed. He wanted to have a free day. He wanted to relax behind his computer's monitor, finally doing something just for himself. He wanted... But his plans just went to hell. Again... This time because of that Tasha's green tank. Oh,yeah, right- _Tank-o-Nimbus..._ and **not** because of yet another deadly dangerous situation that Riki, as usual crawled into. So, maybe it was a... small success??? Probably. Maybe later he will think that way. For now, he was certain that the result were the same- interrupted peace and trampled plans. His carefully put together plans.

 


End file.
